


Transtrenders

by ChrryBlossom



Series: youre transphobic therefore you must PERISH [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Texting, Transphobia, baekhyun is non binary, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrryBlossom/pseuds/ChrryBlossom
Summary: Taeyong: non binary rights!!!Sicheng: non binary rights? i think noSehun: what sicheng saidKai: twice worst gg? i think yesbaekhyun: use they/them or perishyuta and jaehyun are here for moral support
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: youre transphobic therefore you must PERISH [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Transtrenders

**Author's Note:**

> woah it’s me, back again with my tranny shit!!! are you tired of me yet? i hope you are!! >3<
> 
> ~TRIGGER WARNINGS~  
> non binaryphobia(?)  
> transphobia  
> use of the word faggot by a het

Baekhyun: LOL TAEYONG HAS A SMALL DICK

Taeyongie: HEY WTF?!?!

Taeyongie: haha guys ignore them, they drink 😳😳😳

Baekhyun: HE ACCIDENTLY SENT ME NUDES THAT WERE MEANT FOR JAEHYUN 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Baekhyun: his dick is this big 8=3

Taeyongie: SHUT UP 😭😭😭

Yuta: omg sent it to me!!!!

Sehun: me too!!!

Kai: I would actually not like to see that thank you 😳

Taeyongie: DONT SEND IT TO THEM!!!! UGH I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU

Baekhyun: too late uwu

Sehun: ngl it’s kinda hot 😳

Yuta: i don’t swing that way but if i did 😳😳😳 i would be inhaling that duck on the daily

SichengUwU: wow okay..... fuck my duck :(((

Taeyongie: haha im very uncomfortable 😎👊

Yuta: IM JOKING!!!!

Yuta: unless... 😳

Taeyongie: ANYWAYS MOVING ON

Sehun: taeyong?

Taeyongie: yeah...

Sehun: when did you refer to baekhyun using they/them?

Taeyongie: OH UMmmm...

Taeyongie: t’was an accident 😁😁😁 i was uhhh eating ass while typing and the left cheek got in the way of my vision

Sehun: i regret asking.... so much

Kai: pfft i know you’re lying cuz ur a bottom and bottoms don’t eat ass 🤣

Baekhyun: uhhh taeyongie it’s fine

Baekhyun: i needed to tell them eventually...

Baekhyun: guys..... i’m a twice stan 😔👊

Kai : NOO!!!!! UR LYING!!! THIS CANT BE!!!

Taeyongie: welcome to the winning team 😎

Baekhyun: jk 🤣🤣🤣

Kai: okay you had me worried there 😅

Taeyongie: TWICE ANTIS OUT

Kai:EAT MY CRIPPLED ASS BLACKPINK IS BETTER

Taeyongie: INSTAGRAM MODELS COULD NEVER DO WHAT TWICE DOES

Kai: UR RIGHT BLACKPINK COULD NEVER FLOP!!! WHERE WAS FANCY ON THE CHART HMMMM? FEEL SPECIAL? MORE LIKE FELL OF THE CHARTS

SichengUwU: YEAH KAI YOU BETTER TELL HIM

Yuta: #TEAMTWICE

Sehun: #LOONAOUTSOLDALL

Baekhyun: GUYS IM NON BINARY AND GO BY THEY/THEM PRONOUNS

Taeyongie: UR A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY!!! >:0

Baekhyun: what? :(

Taeyongie: WAIT NO FUCK NOT YOU

Taeyongie: sicheng and kai are :)

SichengUwU: FUCK YOU ONLY PHAGS STAN TWICE

Taeyongie: GOOD THING IM A PHAG THEN >:(

Jaehyun: ladies LADIES keep it down my weed is sleeping

Kai: jaehyun who’s ur favorite girl group?

Baekhyun: are we just gonna ignore the fact that i came out? 😳 it took a lot a courage y’all

Jaehyun: dude i love all girl groups :)

SichengUwU: lame.... both you and baekhyun

Baekhyun: ???

Yuta: isn’t baekhyun a boy group stan? let’s just laugh at him now 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Baekhyun: i love getting misgendered mere minutes after i come out as trans...

Yuta: oof ur right sorry dude :(

Yuta: are you still comfortable with me calling you dude?

Baekhyun: that’s fine i guess...

SichengUwU: you came out as non binary not trans...

Baekhyun: nb=trans

SichengUwU: you=lacks brain cells

Sehun: how is non binary trans? that don’t make no cents luv

SichengUwU: thank you

Jaehyun: ahhhhhhh SHIT! here we go again

Baekhyun: well transgender lit rally means not identifying with your birth sex so it makes all the cents luv

SichengUwU: no. ur not like me. do you even deal with dysphoria?

Yuta: TAEYONG GET IN HERE QUICK

Sehun: is non binary even a real thing? 😳 let’s be honest here

Baekhyun: guys stop.... please

Sehun: just asking a question dude :/

Taeyongie: I FELT A DISTURBING AMOUNT OF DUMBASSERY IN THE GC SO I HAVE ASCENDED

Taeyongie: what’s seems to be the issue?

SichengUwU: nothing really. look baekhyun i respect you identifying however you’d like but don’t go around saying ur transgender. what i go through and what you go through are not the same.

SichengUwU: besides nb people make us real transgenders look crazy. y’all make a mockery of our pain. thanks to weird tumbler genderfucks the whole world thinks us real trans ppl are crazy and mentally ill.

Baekhyun has left the chat

Yuta: babe that wasn’t very nice :(

Taeyongie: Sicheng wtfUCK was that

SichengUwU: the tea 💅

Sehun: honestly!!! i’m a huge trans rights advocate and i know for a FACT that weird blue haired tumblr non-binary people have made the trans community look like a bunch trendy freaks

Taeyongie: aren’t we all freaks in the eyes of society? i’m a gender non-conforming (meaning i don’t conform to society’s expectations for men) male and i get weird looks all the time from boomers and zoomers sometimes. trans people were going to be viewed as freaks no matter what. heck, people can’t even handle differences in skin tone.

Sehun: i mean.... sure but there’s no denying that nb have made society’s perception of trans people worse. if people can’t handle differences in something as simple as skin tone, how do you think they’re react when they see a 5”11 male with a beard wearing a dress and heels? that the reality for a lot of nb people and that reality hurts trans people.

Yuta: he’s good 😳 taeyong you got some competition...

Taeyongie has added Baekhyun to the chat

Taeyongie: yuta suck my dick >:0

Yuta: gladly :)

Taeyongie: aren’t you straight??? 🤢🤢🤢 we literally yeeted mark and johnny our of our lives and that argument.

Yuta: sicheng has shown me the light :) she showed me gay porn and it was 🥵🥵🥵

Baekhyun: wtf?

Taeyongie: anygays, sehun not good he’s a intellectual dumbass and i’m coming 😡

Taeyongie: sehun you say that ur trans rights advocate but it seems to me like you only advocate for the rights of passing trans people. Having a masculine body while wearing dresses and nails (and having a fem body while wearing masculine clothes) is also the reality for a lot of trans people who can’t afford to transition and are trying their best to present as the gender they know they are.

Taeyongie: also the “they make us look bad” argument isn’t valid here. baekhyun is valid in their gender identity weather they do or don’t make you look bad. They are indeed trans and there’s not much else to it.

SichengUwU: taeyong ur a twink u don’t have to right to an opinion

Taeyongie: i lit rally defend you against joy and yeri :((

SichengUwU: uhh i don’t remember that... is it crack you smoke?

Sehun: i fight for ALL trans people...

Taeyongie: okay great :) sehun said non binary rights!!!

Baekhyun: periodt luv 💅

Taeyongie: we stay winning 😎

Sehun: sure..... non binary rights

Sehun: non binary

Sehun: as in something separate from trans

Taeyongie: sehun are you really bout to make me pull up oxford dictionary?

Taeyongie: Transgender: describing or relating to people whose sense of gender identity does not match their biological sex or does not easily fit in with the usual division between male and female - oxford

SichengUwU: “male and female” 🙈

Taeyongie: okay wow so you went from simply denying that nb people were trans to completely denying their existence... sicheng.... ur a truscum.

SichengUwU: yuta 🥺 taeyongie is being a meanipoo please physically assault him for me 🥺🥺🥺🥺

Yuta: i-............. i’ll stay out of this

SichengUwU: IM A WOMEN IN DISTRESS HELP ME!! >:(

Sehun: taeyong stinky

Taeyongie: sehun mentally impaired 20 iq 🙊

SiechengUwU: baekhyun do you deal with dysphoria?

Baekhyun: yeah 🥺

SichengUwU: hmmmmmm,

Taeyongie: why are you so caught up on if they deal with dysphoria or not?

SichengUwU: ur not actually trans unless u deal with dysphoria

Taeyongie: ok sure....?

SichengUwU: baekhyun isn’t gender-non conforming. they presents as pretty masculine aside from their phaggot like mannerisms. if they really had dysphoria they wouldn’t be comfortable with wearing male clothes.

Sehun: yeah... 

Baekhyun: sicheng how come your feelings of gender dysphoria are valid and mine aren’t?

SichengUwU: i never said your feelings aren’t valid...

Baekhyun: it was implied

SichengUwU: ugh okay listen baekyun i’ll call you by ur preferred pronouns and respect ur identity cause i’m not an asshole, but ur simply not trans. your experiences and mine are completely different. your type of dysphoria and mine are different. we aren’t the same darling.

Baekhyun: so in order for someone to be an authentic tran in your eyes, they have to experience gender in the exact same way you do?

SichengUwU: no... ugh (~_~メ) what im saying is that my experience and your experience are too different to be categorized under the same term... we have all these different terms for sexual orientation... bisexual and pansexual are essentially the same thing. why can’t we have different terms for nb and trans?

taeyongie: because the dictionary definition of trans is one which includes nb people sicheng... WHATS NOT CLICKING??? 

(#`Д´)ﾉ

Sehun: taeyong if a rando on the street asked you to prove the existence of trans people what would you do?

Taeyongie: uhhh point to siecheng??

Sehun: NO UGH in like a scientific or philosophical sense, what theory would you use?

Taeyongie: well i wouldn’t use the transmedicalism theory that’s for sure >:(

Yuta: define transmedicalism for normies like me plz 🥺

taeyongie: YUTA hace you been her this whole time without saying anything? CONTROL IR GIRLFRIEND

Yuta: last time i tried to control her she pegged me so... 🥺👉👈

SiechengUwU: shhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

Kai: im here too 😎

Jaehyun: me three haha 🤙

Taeyongie: do y’all have anything to add to this conversation?

Kai: i don’t have any iq points so i can’t get the braincells upgrade for my character 😔👊

Jaehyun: im bathing my meth 🤣🤙

Sehun: ANSWER THE QUESTION TAEYONGIE

Yuta: YEAH >:0 plz 🥺

Taeyongie: ............ 🙄

Taeyongie: transmedicalism is the belief that transgenderism is a medical condition. only those who experience gender dysphoria are actually trans. many trasmeds disagree about what should and shouldn’t be considered gender dysphoria (for example, some may say mild discomfort is enough while others have stricter criteria) but all agree that it is a necessity to be trans. most of them don’t view transness as a positive thing and believe that is a medical condition which causes lots of suffering. blah blah blah shit

taeyongie: honestly it’s pretty effective at getting normies to accept trans people but i believe that it causes harm to the nb community so i don’t subscribe to that ideology. Sicheng and sehun seem to be, from what i’ve seen today, transmeds

Baekhyub: a lot of them dislike non binary people too >:(

SiechengUwU: no theFUCK we don’t!!! we accept nb’s as long as they actually suffer from dysphoria.

Yuta: is there any other explanation for the existence of trans people

Taeyongie: yes but it’s 4 fucking am in the morning and i have instagram tomorrow so i need sleep. we’ll continue the conversation another time

Taeyongie: besides i don’t believe that trans ppl need to have their identity explained. they exist and that’s just life... ✌️

Yuta: periodt i guess....

**Author's Note:**

> thnxs for reading luv u the most!!! chapter 2 should come out sometime this decade so keep an eye out (>ω<)


End file.
